A computer normally incorporates units that dissipate heat during operation, such as a central processing unit (CPU) and a hard disk drive (HDD). When these units are overheated, operation of the computer may become unstable. Units, such as the CPU or HDD, may be deformed by heat. Several methods for cooling a computer to avoid such a situation have been known.
For example, a method of detecting an airflow in a data center in which a plurality of servers are disposed, and cooling the servers based on the detected airflow has been known. Also, a method of detecting the temperature of each server, and controlling a cooling fan built in the server according to the temperature is provided. Further, a method of adjusting the number of revolutions of a cooling fan so that an estimated temperature becomes lower than a given temperature is known. The method involves estimating a CPU temperature after a certain time period, based on the usage rate and temperature of a CPU, the number of revolutions of a cooling fan, and a supply air temperature.
As a related art, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-208000, 2009-157838, and 2010-108324 have been disclosed.